1. Field
An electrode for a lithium secondary battery, and a lithium secondary battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries transform chemical energy generated from the electrochemical redox reaction of a chemical material therein into electrical energy. Such batteries are divided into a primary battery, which should be disposed of when its energy is all consumed, and a secondary battery, which can be recharged many times. The secondary battery can be many times charged/discharged due to the reversible transformation between chemical energy and electrical energy.
Recent development in high-tech electronics has allowed electronic devices to become smaller and lighter in weight, which leads to increasing use of portable electronic devices. These portable electronic devices batteries increasingly require a battery with high energy density as a power source. As such, researches on lithium secondary batteries are rigorously under progress.
In general, a lithium secondary battery includes an electrode fabricated by mixing an electrode active material, a binder, and a conductive material to prepare a slurry, coating the slurry on an electrode, and then, drying and compressing it. The binder conventionally includes polyvinylidenefluoride or a styrene-butadiene rubber.